


Feed Your Head

by SwingBallBlues



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Anilingus, BON APPETIT LMAO, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Crying During Sex, Explicit Language, M/M, Rimming, Voyeur Hyungwon, really graphic depiction of ass eating, showho, takes place after their first win!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwingBallBlues/pseuds/SwingBallBlues
Summary: Hyunwoo breaks Hoseok’s heart in such delicious ways.Alternatively; how the two oldest in Monsta X celebrated their first music show win.





	Feed Your Head

The disbelief was what hit him first. His jaw slackened, his eyes went bigger—too big to fit their sockets. He laughed, first, because it came naturally. His leader instincts urged him to bring the microphone up to his lips, so he did. Words formed in his head and he began to say them, adequately, until the fans’ screams and his fellow brothers’ cries drowned his own voice, and then his body failed him. 

He was _so_ ready to lose. It’s easy, and over time he’s learned not to mind it anymore. 

This time, the MCs read out _their_ name as the winner. It took a moment, but when reality set in, he felt the burden on his shoulders dissolving like fireworks spitting into the cold, crisp air. He allowed himself to cry as Jooheon stepped in, the rapper’s voice steadier than his heart. He thanked everyone his hazy brain could think of, and then cried some more as Minhyuk made everyone shed a tear with him. 

For the first time in two years, Hyunwoo could finally feel at ease with all that was in and around him. It’s a stepping stone, the first win, and to some people in the industry it might seem trivial, but it’s good omen and he knew his group could only go up from here. 

When they got back to the dorm after their final schedule for the day—a magazine photoshoot—everyone was in high spirits. Hyungwon was laughing, at last, his blotchy face an amusing yet endearing sight. Kihyun was back to his nagging, bickering with Minhyuk who was talkative again over dinner. Jooheon and Changkyun were glued together, consistently whispering secrets to each other. Both all too reluctant to leave one another’s side. Hyunwoo knew they had work and something else in mind. Hoseok, on the other hand, was quiet but had a small, perpetual smile on his lips. Hyunwoo noticed him playing with the trophy, inspecting it and turning it about with the utmost attentiveness, and he promised himself he’d win a dozen others just so he could keep that soft expression on the producer’s face. 

Before calling it a night, Hyungwon forced him and Hoseok to watch their first win video together, one last time. Unsurprisingly, Hyungwon was the first one to break down in tears, and Hoseok quickly followed suit. The intense emotions and fatigue soon took a toll on him and the model was out within minutes, his cheeks still damp.

“He’s gonna have some impressive swollen eyes by morning,” Hyunwoo commented with a smile, brushing back Hyungwon’s fringe to have a look at his closed lids. He wiped the wetness on Hyungwon’s face with a finger, careful not to rouse the sleeping man.

Hoseok had made himself comfortable on Hyunwoo’s bed, albeit his own being vacant just a few steps away. “He’s too sweet, crying himself to sleep like that,” he added.

Hyunwoo moved to claim the space on his bed, resting his heavy limbs on top of Hoseok, trapping him. The white mattress was too small for two. “You’re sweet,” he sighed, closing his eyes.

Hoseok wriggled his way until he could fully face Hyunwoo, reaching out to place the back of his hand against the older’s lips. Hyunwoo obliged, kissing and nibbling on the skin lazily.

“You did well today,” Hoseok said after a long silence.

Hyunwoo blinked his eyes open, meeting Hoseok’s glassy ones. “Don’t give me the credit. It’s all on you,” he kissed Hoseok’s pinky. 

Hoseok snorted wryly. “Oh, please. You’re sweet-talking me.”

“I mean it,” Hyunwoo chided, “I owe you one. Big time.”

Scrunching his nose up, Hoseok’s grin turned into a giggle. “Eh, maybe you kinda do.”

“That’s more like it,” Hyunwoo approved, his smile was all teeth. “And how should I pay you back?”

Hoseok pursed his lips as if he didn’t already have an answer. “By having the most amazing sex with me?” He shrugged, and then mouthed, “ _No?_ ”

Hyunwoo hummed, scratching his chin as if he needed to think about it. “I’m not sure, are you up for it?”

Hoseok answered by grabbing Hyunwoo by the wrist and guiding it down to his clothed groin, rubbing Hyunwoo’s open palm on it. “He is.”

Hyunwoo clicked his tongue.

It had been a while. With their comeback, came the individual schedules. Hyunwoo was busiest, and Hoseok occupied himself with more producing in the studio. Too little time, too little privacy.

“Missed you so much,” Hyunwoo murmured, then went in for a mouth-watering kiss. His steadfast hand stroked Hoseok’s manhood with leisure, and the younger’s body instinctively inched closer. “Mmm,” he mumbled against Hoseok’s lips before pulling away, “You’re salty.”

Hoseok panted at the loss. “I tend to be after crying,” he pushed out his lower lip, “Now, do you mind?” With no dilly-dallying, he brought Hyunwoo’s hand inside his pants, eliciting a gasp from the older. 

“You shaved,” Hyunwoo almost looked like he was touched. He traced Hoseok’s abdomen with the slightest touch of his finger, the smoothness of it making both men shiver. “God, I’m spoiled,” he growled, leaning in to draw Hoseok into another kiss.

As Hyunwoo wrapped his fingers around Hoseok’s cock and moved his fist up and down the shaft slowly, Hoseok reached out to hold onto him, muffling his moans by burying his face on Hyunwoo’s chest. 

Hyunwoo could feel the lust tingling its way up from his toes. Hoseok’s ragged breath was tickling his neck, and the fact that he was already so worked up over a handjob made Hyunwoo incredibly turned on. Picking up speed, he twisted his hand and finally, Hoseok cried out his name with that sinful mouth of his.

“Be a good boy and keep it down a little,” Hyunwoo whispered, and felt a weak nod from him. 

Moving south, Hyunwoo fondled Hoseok’s balls and gently tugged downward.

“Did you shave everything?”

Hoseok paused his devoted love-biting to manage a “ _Everything_ ”. 

Hyunwoo whistled. “That’s rimming worthy.”

Hoseok could only groan, fucking into Hyunwoo’s fist helplessly.

Hyunwoo trailed down, massaging Hoseok’s perineum, squeezing and pinching to drive him half mad. Hoseok did shave everything, no trace of hair even on the pucker of his asshole, only the softness and plumpness of a baby’s skin meeting the pads of Hyunwoo’s digits. When Hyunwoo shoved in two raw fingers into him, the younger shook and tugged on his hair tightly his neck nearly bent backwards.

“Fuck,” Hoseok rasped, “Slowly. Really.”

“Shit, sorry,” Hyunwoo chuckled, kissing Hoseok’s temple. “I couldn’t help myself. You feel so yummy under my touch.”

Hoseok shook his head, biting Hyunwoo’s pecs through his thin shirt. “Just go slow,” he mumbled.

Hyunwoo felt up his partner some more, and when Hoseok’s thrusts became more desperate he let go, immediately capturing Hoseok’s lips to muffle his vehement moan. “I’d like to eat you now,” Hyunwoo said as he drew away. “Turn around for me, love.”

The urgency in which Hoseok undressed himself and positioned a pillow to rest his hips on made Hyunwoo equally eager to have a go at his pink backside. Hoseok pushed up his ass, presenting the treat to Hyunwoo’s keen eyes like he hasn’t got all night to fuck. From where the leader was sitting, he could see Hoseok going red from the anticipation.

“You’re a doll,” Hyunwoo muttered mindlessly, reaching out to massage the insides of Hoseok’s thighs. “Wanna fuck you so bad.”

Hoseok turned his head around just enough to work out a “ _Well go on then!_ ”

Hyunwoo laughed, leaning down to plant kisses down Hoseok’s lower back. “I’m gonna give it to you, alright,” he assured him. He smacked Hoseok’s firm ass a few times, watching the skin reddening and driving a soft yelp out of him. He pulled the cheeks apart gently, rubbing his fingers in a circular motion around the opening, coaxing Hoseok into relaxation.

He couldn’t deny himself to his favorite flavored lube, Hoseok was just nuts over the extra slippery slickness of Hyunwoo’s fingers against his hypersensitive skin. Given the fact that Hoseok couldn’t see him, the sensation of every touch and every sound easily pushed the younger closer and closer to the edge. Hyunwoo stroked the area a few more times, Hoseok’s sighs urging him on, until he finally lied down to begin tracing around the hole with the very tip of his tongue. He took the time to lightly lick all the little ridges, fluttering his tongue, stretching the hole even more with the aid of his fingers. He could tell Hoseok was impatient, the sheets beneath him rumpled and clung tacky-wet to his torso. 

The sound that Hoseok made when Hyunwoo started lapping at his anus was loud enough to wake up the entire block, but luckily Hyungwon who was in deep slumber on the bunk above them wouldn’t even budge on an earthquake. Hyunwoo slapped Hoseok’s ass to warn him, and Hoseok replied with a mumbled apology and a slight more push of his peachy bottom. Hyunwoo hovered over him to drool, finishing with a wet hawk directly on his hole. Hoseok practically bounced in place, his moan pitching low and filthy when Hyunwoo hooked a thumb inside of him.

Hyunwoo didn’t mind it, actually. It was undeniably sexy, and Hoseok had always been a gifted vocal. 

He felt like going all the way so he stiffened his tongue and probed into Hoseok’s ass, leaving long, flat licks inside the rectum. While doing so, he reached up and played with Hoseok’s nipples, already perked up hard and hot on their own. Hyunwoo wasn’t even touching his cock but Hoseok was moaning like he could cum any second, the sight and sound of him making Hyunwoo’s own cock go rock-hard inside his pants.

“Hyunwoo,” Hoseok called in a low voice after finding his tongue, “Please.”

Hyunwoo only pulled away to nibble on the hard ring of muscles, nestling two fingers next to his lips inside of Hoseok, knowing the younger wouldn’t protest if he added more. Before detaching himself completely from him, Hyunwoo blew gently into Hoseok’s ass, followed by a less gentle bite on the cheek that earned him a mewl.

Towering over Hoseok on his knees on the bed, Hyunwoo took in the view before him with an appreciative gulp. There Hoseok was, bottoming out for him, his chiseled, v-tapered back shining with sweat and lube. His skin was so white and fair, blanketing the defined muscles underneath he’d worked so hard for. Hyunwoo himself _wished_ for a body like Hoseok’s, putting it first thing on his New Year’s resolution. In the meantime, he was just going to fuck it. 

He took off his shirt and pants, and then jerked his cock quickly, his eyes sizing Hoseok up and down. “Hoseok-ah, turn around and face me,” he ordered.

Hoseok moved slowly. He was wet, too wet, though his cock still stood proudly against his taut belly, red like the need to release almost hurt. His eyes were glazed over, his plush pink lips parted just ever so slightly to let out the smallest whine. His chest, flawlessly contoured, heaved as he struggled to even his breathing.

“Did you come, baby?” Hyunwoo asked, reaching out to squeeze Hoseok by the hip. “You’re leaking so much.”

Hoseok shook his head, instantly spreading his legs apart to accommodate Hyunwoo. “Not yet. Fuck me now and I will, in a second.”

Hyunwoo smiled, bending down to kiss him, kissed his neck and collarbones. “If you try and last longer I’ll suck you off in the morning.”

Hoseok laughed. “Deal.”

Hyunwoo’s hands roamed while Hoseok lied pliant, every ginger touch like a silent worship that successfully tinged Hoseok’s face in pink. Hoseok wanted him _bad_ , wanted Hyunwoo to bare down and be rough with him until he bruised, wanted him to mark his skin and turn his white complexion red. That’s why Hoseok liked sporting revealing outfits so much, he always felt a little naughty when he knew the purple and blue could peek out from under his makeup after a routine or two.

Hyunwoo swept down to kiss Hoseok’s navel, grazing the hairless skin below with his teeth. He took Hoseok’s neglected cock and pumped it, catching the drip with his tongue. He licked a long stripe across the underside and heard Hoseok curse, the younger’s hips stuttering, exactly how he wanted him. 

“Don’t do it yet,” Hyunwoo whispered, raising Hoseok’s legs and resting the calves over his shoulders. 

Hoseok nodded, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

Hyunwoo only grunted before thrusting his full length in and began moving in one single take, and Hoseok felt like he couldn’t breathe, every gasp rattling in his chest, too overwhelmed to hold the air within him. Hyunwoo knew not to hold back, ramming his cock into him side-to-side and up-and-down, the force of it drawing out helpless squeaks from the frame of the bed. Hoseok’s fingers gripped at the sheets, his back bowed and his eyes squeezed shut. His slack mouth spilled noises that didn’t quite form into words, and yet Hyunwoo understood exactly what he wanted. His hips tried to rock back, but Hyunwoo’s hands held him still, firm and solid, thumbs digging into his waist.

He only opened his eyes when he felt Hyunwoo prying his hands away and taking the digits of one hand into his mouth, sucking and licking all the while pistoning his hips inside him to chase his own release. It was more erotic than any porn spread Hoseok ever wanked himself off to, and he moaned it right out loud. Hyunwoo kept hitting that soft sweet bump inside of him, from one angle to another, and the fear of having the skin tear open and bleed only served to take him closer to the peak of his arousal. 

“I’m gonna cum,” he breathed, wrapping a sweaty palm around his cock as he locked eyes with his partner. 

Hyunwoo kissed Hoseok’s leg and nodded his permission. Soon Hyunwoo himself would start losing control of their tempo, whimpering as Hoseok’s tight channels pressed down on his cock mercilessly. Just as he was about to pull out, Hoseok wrapped his legs and feet around Hyunwoo’s back, pulling him close. 

“Do it inside,” Hoseok murmured into his ear, kissing his jaw.

And Hyunwoo did. He thrusted it deep inside of Hoseok, kissing him through the entire orgasm. The younger man gave in to the climax completely, cumming hard and howling loud as he held on to Hyunwoo, riding out the sensory overload together. He didn’t notice the fat, salty tears running down his cheeks until Hyunwoo started licking him, licked the sweat and tears away from his eyes.

“You’re a god,” Hyunwoo said, first thing after Hoseok was able to focus his eyes. “I worship you.”

Hoseok giggled, pushing the taller man away. “Shut up.”

Hyunwoo smiled with him, nuzzling Hoseok’s nose with his own. “I love you.”

Hoseok tilted his head up to peck Hyunwoo’s lips, mumbling his reply against them. 

It didn’t take long for Hyunwoo to fall asleep whilst spooning Hoseok, one arm possessively securing him in place. He oozed warmth, and Hoseok greedily enveloped himself in it. It couldn’t have been a better day for them.

By the next morning, Hoseok was shaking Hyunwoo awake with the widest grin on his face.

“You won’t believe what Kihyun just told me,” Hoseok beamed down at him.

Hyunwoo rubbed the sleepiness off off his eyes, reluctant to start the day yet. “What?”

Hoseok took a quick glance to their bedroom door before whispering, “Hyungwon heard us. The entire night. He jacked himself off to us fucking and then told Kihyun all about it!”

To say Hyunwoo was horrified was an understatement, but he was too sleepy to manage looking shocked so he just frowned, cringing. “Oh, crap. Where is he?”

“In the shower,” Hoseok couldn’t wipe the lopsided smile off his face, “Beating his meat again. Probably.”

Hyunwoo plopped down on the pillow with a loud huff. “Poor kid. Now I feel bad. I should’ve gagged you,” he pointed an accusatory finger at Hoseok.

“Well maybe the next time you decide to fuck me like a madman you can ask him if he wants to tag along,” Hoseok shrugged.

“What?”

“He has the biggest crush on you, doofus. Now where’s that blowjob you promised me last night?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so happy to come back to a lot of new showho fics! y'all showho authors really ain't playing, making wonho call shownu " _hyung_ " in y'all's fics like DAAAMNNN don't do my heart like this.
> 
> anyway i hope you liked it! here's to more MX wins and more showho in 2018! <3


End file.
